Modern flight simulators require use of a virtual image viewing system to provide a realistic visual presentation to the pilot operating the flight simulator. Such a system basically consists of a series of lenses or a series of mirrors located between the observer and an image source, such as a closed circuit television monitor. The virtual image system should magnify the image and cause the image to appear to be at a large distance away from the observer, preferably at infinity. Magnification of the image and projecting the image to a large distance causes less eye strain than direct viewing of a television monitor for the same visual field angle.